


Not Another High School Fic

by Emzalina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, everyone is human, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is doing well in school, of course a new student turns up just as things are going well to make sure that her heart gives out before she reaches the end of high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Undyne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say right off the bat, I'm currently writing chapter 4 and hoping that I'll get this finished but im gonna apologise for any long breaks ahead of time. Sorry and please bear with me!

“You know, Mettaton, I woke up this morning f-feeling weird.” Alphys stuttered as she walked into the school with her best friend. She adjusted the strap of her backpack to rest on her shoulder a little better. It was heavy due to the large amount of books she had in there. Alphys usually never left any homework in her locker, meaning she had so much more to carry each day.

Mettaton looked at Alphys and chuckled. His messenger back looked empty save for his few makeup and hair products. Mettaton and Alphys were polar opposites after all, nobody could ever understand how the two became friends.

“Alphys, darling, I’m sure you’re fine. Either way, a little cold won’t do you much harm. Or maybe its just-“

“N-No! I mean… like… I don’t know! I feel like something weird will happen today,” Alphys looked around shiftily, looking out for anyone listening to her while she talked. Mettaton wrote her fears off immediately.

“Sweetheart, you probably just had a bad dream,” he told her. “This will be another ordinary boring day for me to make fabulous for you!” Mettaton posed in the middle of the hall with a florish. Alphys didn’t know what she should do as she turned red in embarrassment. She thought she heard someone giggle, but Mettaton was back to his usual walking soon enough.

“D-do you have t-to do that in the middle of the h-hallway?” Alphys muttered. She pulled her backpack closer to her chest and grumbled. Mettaton chuckled as he walked Alphys into the science class. Alphys sat at the front of the class, decidedly sitting alone at the table directly in front of the teacher. She always took this desk and after the ‘frog incident’ she decided not to have a science partner so her clumsy fingers wouldn’t ruin anyone’s work but her own.

Mettaton went to sit at the back next to a boy with dark curly hair. Alphys was pretty sure Mettaton was trying to get this guy to like him. She watched as he twirled his hair around his finger and fluttered his eyelashes. The other boy looked at him with a large permanent grin on his face. Well, from what Alphys knew, the boy next to Mettaton might just be as into Mettaton as Mettaton is into himself.

The teacher walked in at that moment and the lesson started. Alphys looked around the room, noticing the amount of students who were not paying the slightest bit of attention to the lecture and had begun doodling on notebooks or texting under the tables. She saw some students whispering and when one pair looked her way, Alphy’s head whipped around back to the front. Was it possible they were talking about her? Was it probable they were talking about the incident that lost her her only lab partner a couple months ago? Alphys shivered. She could still feel their eyes on her back. She heard a giggle from somewhere. Okay, now they were laughing at her.

Alphys turned bright red, she hoped the teacher would shut them up soon. She was getting really embarrassed by this. The teacher did look up from his book at the group however just as he opened his mouth the say something, the door of the classroom burst open.

“Yo!” a voice called. The person had literally KICKED the door open. The teacher looked astonished at the surprise door slam.

And in walked a girl Alphys had ever seen. She had long red hair which stood out from her tanned skin and fell down her back like a shiny waterfall. Alphys mused that her face was probably the same colour right now. She had freckles, a cute full face of them. they became more prominent over the bridge of her nose left Alphys with a dry mouth. Her eyes…. Or eye… was golden yellow. An eyepatch covered the other. Alphys wondered how exactly a girl their age could injure herself bad enough to end up losing an eye. She had crooked teeth that showed in her large excited grin. They seemed… sharp. Sharp enough to bite a hole in a boat.

_Seriously?_ Alphys thought to herself. _She’s not a fish! That was a stupid thought…_ Alphys looked up again to see the look her teacher was still giving.

“And you are?” he asked

“Hi! So this is Biology right?!” she asked looking around. The teacher nodded. “Cool! This must be my class then! When can we blow something up?!” a couple of kids in the back snickered. “Oh yeah! I’m Undyne! Nice to meet ya, punks!” the teacher looked at the end of his tether and Alphys wondered why he hadn’t snapped at the new student yet.

“We don’t blow things up, Undyne. Not in these classrooms, not in chemistry lessons and definitely nothing blows up in biology.” More snickers echoed around the room at this but Undyne just looked a little sheepish about being corrected and didn’t really pay attention to the snickers.

“So, would you like to tell us about you?”

“Just did!” Undyne smirked. She thought she had the upper hand in all this. Alphys wondered how someone could be as confident as Undyne seemed to be.

“No, about your last school and why you chose this class,” the teacher added. He looked a little bit annoyed about this new energetic student.

“Well, I got kicked outta my last school for fighting so they told me that it was here or juvie and I prefer places where I don’t have to share a cell!” everyone blinked in disbelief but Undyne grinned as widely as she did when she walked in. “and I took this class because I wanted to blow stuff up! But it seems that’s not gonna happen!” Undyne’s expression changed for the first time since she entered the room; into a pout.

“GOD I’D LIKE TO PUNCH WHOEVER MADE THE NO EXPLOSION RULE!” she shouted, making a fist with her hand and holding it out in front of her. The room seemed to quieten down and everyone looked at Undyne like she was crazy. Alphys decided she should probably stay away from Undyne. After all if she was kicked out of her last school for fighting she must’ve fought a lot of people.

Maybe she was just one of those people that went around shouting ‘fight me’. She seemed to be.

“Alphys.” Alphys jumped up as her name was called.

“Y-yes?” she relied, looking straight at the teacher.

“Seeing as you’re the only one without a lab partner, and the only one in the class who pays attention,-“ there were groans from students denying this fact “-you can be Undyne’s lab partner.”

Alphys felt her eye twitch at the idea. Undyne gave her a  _totally evil_ smirk and Alphys had to fight the lump in her throat as she tried to swallow. “Yes sir,” Alphys agreed quietly. This meant… she would have to talk to the scary new student. Undyne was the last person she wanted to deal with. Couldn’t she just partner up with Mettaton instead and leave Mettaton’s crush to the metaphorical dogs?

She looked back, but Mettaton wasn’t even looking in her direction. What kind of best friend was he?

Alphys looked over to her new lab partner hesitantly. Undyne gave her a large toothy grin and Alphys wondered if doing Undyne’s homework would keep her from getting beaten up.

Probably not.

 

 


	2. Description: cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realised I mustve been writing this one eyes and drunk or something because the quality of writing sucks enough to make me cry.

The lecture ended after 25 minutes and 18 agonising seconds.

Alphys counted.

She had kept looking over at her new lab partner and thinking about how someone who seemed to be so angry all the time could probably crush her like a toothpick as soon as she got on her nerves. Of course, Alphys didn’t notice when Undyne kept taking peeks at her. She just ended up putting the feeling of being watched down to the girls in the back row who were probably making fun of her again.

Alphys had ran out of the lecture room, she babbled out some form of excuse when she noticed Undyne opening her mouth to talk. That was not how Alphys wanted to die, so she was going to try and stay out of the others way. She noticed Undyne walk out of the classroom as she waited for Mettaton. Undyne was talking to Mettaton’s crush. The two seemed to be getting on well somehow, the must’ve been walking to their next class together. Alphys waited for Mettaton so the two could walk to their next class together

Mettaton flaunted his way out of the classroom walking straight over to Alphys. The small girl was half hiding behind a locker without her knowledge. She must’ve hid when Undyne walked past her just in case.

“Oh Papyrus is such a dear!” Mettaton started without a greeting. “He decided to befriend Undyne just so she wouldn’t be lonely.” Mettaton clutched at his heart. “Alphys! This is what true love feels like!” Alphys just blinked at Mettaton in surprise. So his crush had escalated to true love?

“M-Metta… I think you have ‘puppy love’ n-not true love!” Alphys stammered out. Mettaton took it good heartedly as he looped his arm with Alphys- much to the others shock- and started them towards their English class.

“Honestly Alphy, I thought you of all people would faint as soon as that professor said that Undyne was your partner now. I thought you did exceedingly well darling!” he praised, causing Alphys to smile slightly. She guessed Mettaton did have a point. She didn’t pass out. Bu tmaybe that’s because she thought Undyne was cute and while she didn’t want her butt kicked she also didn’t want to seem like a loser in front of someone so cool. Mettaton guided them into the class to their alocated table. Bratty and Catty were already there, chatting together. They turned with cat-like smirks and almost squealed when they saw the other two. They always did when they had new gossip.

“Hey guys did you, like, hear about the new girl?”

“I heard she like, toooootally put someone in hospital once.”

“Yeah! I heard she has an eyepatch because someone, like, stabbed her with a, like, fork in her eye socket!”

“OMG seriously?”

“Like totally!”

Alphys cringed at the two as they continued to talk. She was imagining what it would be like to have something jabbed into your eye socket and decided that it was probably very painful and disgusting. She decided to stop thinking of it when she hear the sound of an eyeball popping in her head.

“Like, Kid told me that she eats boulders for breakfast!”

“OMG no way! How do they know?”

“Like they heard her say when she was like in the office!”

“Totally cool~” the two said at the same time. They looked up with dreamy thoughtful eyes. Alphys didn’t understand how eating boulders was cool or how someone would even do it. Is that why her teeth looked so sharp?

“Oh Dear. You two really are like a rumour mill aren’t you?” Mettaton laughed. “Well here's another piece of gossip straight from my beautiful mouth,” He smiled his ‘award winning’ smile. “Darlings, this is true and not in any way a rumour.” This got Catty and Bratty leaning in even closer. “The new girl, _Undyne_ her name is, takes our biology class…” Bratty and Catty sat on the edge of their seats, ready to hear this piece of gossip. Mettaton always gave good information after all! How could they pass up an opportunity to talk to him!

“And Alphy is her new lab partner!” the two girls squealed at this new piece of information, causing Alphys to cover her ears while Mettaton just leaned back at smirked at them.

“O…M…G!!!”

“Why didn’t you, like, tell us earlier!?!” the two girls leaped forward, grabbing one of Alphys’ hands each. Alphys looked between the two uncomfortably. Oh no what did Mettaton tell them that for?!

“Alphys! You totally need to keep us in the know about her! Like, you need to become her friend!”

“But I-“

“No.Way. like you are, totally not ducking out of this! We need information!” the two smiled at Alphys. They had a reputation. The two _ran_ the rumour mill after all, they couldn’t let their clutches slip when they had someone like Alphys they could use. Alphys was also afraid if she didn't go along with them they could spread more things about her she didnt want others knowing. 

The two girls did live on her block after all and they grew up together. If anyone knew Alphys better than Alphys or Mettaton, it was these two.

“pleeeeeeaaaassseee Alph?” the two girls begged together. Both were holding their clasped hands out before them like beggars. The puppy pouts on the faces were so fake Alphys wondered how they could possibly be working on anyone let alone herself.

“E-Eh? I-uh-I m-make no p-p-promises…!” Alphys told them causing both girls to squeal and hop up and down in their chairs.

“We’ll have material for, like, months!” Bratty chirped happily. Alphys was just glad that the professor came in so they had to stop talking about it. Mettaton was smirking at her in an odd way, but Alphys just ignored him.

 

\---

 

A week passed and Alphys was glad she’d told the two rumour hounds that she made no promises. Undyne was… surprisingly hard for her to start up a conversation with.

At first, Alphys thought it would be easy. She would just ask Undyne to grab something during an experiment as an excuse to talk to her and then start the small talk after the first contact had been initiated.

It was kind of like one of Alphys’ dating games, only she wasn’t trying to date Undyne, just talk to her. And, she guessed she wouldn’t need to do the gift giving thing because you didn’t really give many gifts to your friends and they didn’t need to go on dates because she was just wanting to be friends. Alphys decided she needed to rethink what this was going to be like, because it was turning less and less into one of her simulation games and more into a free for all for her.

She guessed it was a little bit like a game of Sims. You tell people jokes and talk to them to become friends. But… Alphys realised that Undyne wouldn’t exactly drown in a pool if the ladder was taken away. Actually, she guessed Undyne wouldn’t ever drown in a pool.

Alphys cursed her mind as the idea of Undyne getting out of a pool made her mouth go dry.

“Alphy!” a voice called. Alphys looked up to see a grinning Undyne coming back over to her with an onion and a microscope. Although Alphys had never really said more than three words to Undyne, undyne had taken to calling her by her usual nickname. She must’ve heard it from Mettaton or something when they were leaving the class. Alphys shrugged, she didn’t really care if Undyne called her that; it was better than getting punched.

“Uh… T-that’s great U-U-Und-dyne. I’ll uh…  G-get the scalpel.” Alphys didn’t understand why she was stuttering so much. She couldn’t be that scared of her lab partner right? Of course, with Alphys she could never stop the stuttering when she started. Undyne waited, grinning as she plugged in the microscope to check the bulb. Alphys scampered off and quickly returned with a sharp blade sheathed in a tiny plastic top. Undyne insisted on chopping the onion, but Alphys decided that she was probably more likely to do a precise job of it.

“S-so…” Alphys muttered while she sliced. “H-h-how d-do you like school s-s-o far?” she breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to get the words out. At least she didn’t make too much of a fool of herself that time.

“It's great!” Undyne replied. She had this way of talking; it wasn’t shouting, but it wasn’t a normal volume for talking. All Alphys could recognise was the passion in her voice for everything she said. Alphys found herself wondering if Undyne could ever tell a lie. “-and Pap and me have the same Spanish and Sport classes so we try to outdo each other! Then me and that kid uh… Frisk? Yeah! Frisk! That kid made me so angry on my first day I wanted to surplex them in the face but now we’re cool! They're so passionate about football!” Undyne looked dreamily into space. Alphys looked away from the onion to look at Undyne. _Stupid mistake!_ Alphys cursed herself as she felt the scalpel nick the edge of her finger. She sucked in a breath and shook her hand sending tiny blood droplets over the onion. Alphys stared wide-eyed. Usually that much blood wouldn’t come out of a fingertip!  Undyne looked at her too.

“Whoa! Did you cut yourself!?” Alphys didn’t know what to say. She didn’t even have time to flinch when Undyne grabbed her arm and pulled the cut finger up to her face. “Woah it’s gushing! It’s so weird!” Undyne claimed. Alphys just wanted to pass out at the thought of all the blood. “Oh! I know! I got it!” Undyne called as she turned and started rummaging in her bag. She pulled out a band aid. The thing was small enough to fit around Alphys’ finger only once and it was covered in tiny orange fish.

“There!” Undyne said triumphantly. “Now you won’t get blood all over yourself!”

“I…uh…”

“No need to thank me!” Undyne smiled widely. Alphys blinked in surprise why was Undyne being nice to her? Undyne kept that large grin on her face as she took over onion cutting duties. Alphys watched to make sure Undyne didn’t cut herself but the other did surprisingly well on doing the experiment on her own. She prepared the slide and added the onion without Alphys, telling the other that she didn’t need help and that Alphys should try to keep calm so the blood would stop. Well, Undyne phrased it as ‘or you’ll die’ but that was what Alphys chose to take the sentence meaning as.

Alphys watched Undyne work. She put the slide under the microscope and looked in with her good eye. Alphys wondered if what Bratty and Catty told her on the first day about Undyne’s eye was true. She didn’t really think it was something you just ask an acquaintance. It could be seen as rude to ask! But Alphys did wonder why Undyne was kicked out of her last school for fighting, sure she has a scary face when she was anything other than happy, –and even then her happy face could sometimes be terrifying- her Eyepatch probably also didn’t help and her rumoured reason for leaving her last school probably just made it worse as well.

Alphys wondered why there seemed to be this scary aura around Undyne when really this girl seemed to be-

“Hey! Hey! Alphy this is so cool!” She yelled Alphys looked up, blushing as she realised she was spacing out. And thinking about Undyne nonetheless! How was she going to finish that last thought off? Alphys thought to herself before the blush increased across more of her face and deepend in the areas it has already touched. C _ute_.

She was going to call undyne cute. Now as unhelpful as that was for her brain to supply Alphys couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. How could she think of Undyne as cute? She was just another girl like her, but then-

“Hey! Earth to Alphys! Come in space cadet!” Undyne called, waving a hand in front of Alphy’s face. Alphys snapped out of her daze.

“Huh?” she asked. Undyne began to laugh and Alphys couldn’t really get much redder.

“Wow what planet were you on?!” she asked

“Undyne.” The teacher said in warning. Over the week he’d developed a new way of saying Undyne’s name. It was always full of ‘oh god here we go again’ and ‘why did I have to get an extra one?’

Undyne smirked at the teacher but did quieten down. She shoved the microscope over to Alphys. “Look! It worked! You can see all the little cell bits!”

Alphys nodded wordlessly and started looking, not really sure what else to do at that point but do the work so she didn’t get in trouble too. Undyne was watching her with a cat like smile on her face. Right now, she reminded Alphys of a puppy who wanted praise from their master for doing something right.

Alphys sighed. She guessed she’d have to live with the fact she really did only have one adjective that seemed to totally fit everything Undyne said or did…

_Cute._

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Alphy, Pappy invited us to go to view the swim meet after school!” Mettaton told his friend with enthusiasm dripping from his voice. His hands were balled into little fists as he seemed to bounce up and down excitedly like a child. Alphys looked at him in confusion.

“Us?” she asked. Usually when Mettaton was invited somewhere he would use the noun ‘Me’ never ‘us’.

“Yes Darling, us! He wants you to come so I don’t have to sit alone while he swims. How thoughtful of him!” Mettaton clasped his hands in front of his chest like some kind of heroine thinking of her prince. Alphys rolled her eyes. “Mettaton I d-don’t want to go see the s-s-swim team train! I have an-“

“An anime all about it. Yeah, yeah but here the clincher: Undyne is challenging the captain for his place.”

Alphys tried to pretend that that didn’t interest her, but Mettaton smirked. That’s how she knew she had lost. Mettaton seemed to have picked up on the fact that Alphys thought Undyne was cute before Alphys herself realised that she thought Undyne was cute.

The only problem now: Would Alphys be able to see Undyne in a bathing suit without getting some kind of weird anime nosebleed or passing out?

Mettaton wasn’t going to give her the time to figure out which would be the better outcome as he grabbed Alphys by the arm and started pulling her down the hallway to the sports facility.

Alphys tried stuttering out some excuses, but Mettaton was having none of it. He dragged her all the way to the poolside seats and plopped the two of them down in the first row. Alphys blushed at how upfront her friend wanted to be about this. Wasn’t he supposed to be _subtly_ trying to get into Papyrus’ pants? Because this is the opposite of what Alphys would call subtle.

She was about to point this out to Mettaton when she heard a voice calling to her.

“Hey! Alphy! You came to watch?” Undyne was standing there, hands on hips and smiling widely. Alphys didn’t let her eyes wander from Undyne’s face. _Don’t look at the bathing suit and you’ll be fine_ she told herself.

Undyne’s smile faltered when she didn’t really get much of an answer.

“So uh… yeah. I got some time before the Capitan gets here. Wanna come talk or you know, help me warm up and then talk anyway?”

“Uh…?” Alphy’s head was screaming that it was a horrible idea to let her be alone with Undyne when she was totally capable of just spitting out her words without thinking, however her mouth didn’t seem to get the message. “S-sure.” Undyne’s large grin was back.

“Awesome!”

The two made their way over to the flat surface. Alphys was confused as she watched Undyne lie down on her back. In her anime the characters would just jump in the pool and warm up in there, what was Undyne doing?

“Hey, Hold my feet while I do sit ups okay?” Alphys nodded mutely and did as she was told. Undyne put her hands behind her head and started doing her sit ups.

“I didn’t think swimmers needed to stretch,” Alphys blurted out without thinking. On the one hand she was very proud of herself for not stuttering at all during that sentence, while on the other hand she had started mentally kicking herself for asking such a stupid question. Swimming is a sport right? People who did sport always had to stretch!

“Yup! I know it seems like we don’t need to! But it helps when we’re in the water.” Undyne stopped talking to do 4 sit ups in quick succession. She grunted as she reached her knees on each one. “And it gets me pumped! I’m going to kick the water’s ass!” the statement seemed to get Undyne even more ‘pumped’ as she did another six sit ups with louder grunts and a large grin. “I exercise all the time because I like to be strong! I can fight anyone if I’m strong enough!” Undyne grunted again. “I can bench press seven children!” Undyne added as if Alphys would know that was impressive. At least, Alphys _thinks_ it must be an impressive number.

“I um… I don’t r-really k-k-know what I uh… what I c-can do that would be as um as good as that…” Alphys murmured.

Undyne twisted and Alphys let go of her feet so that she could. “Okay! Now I want you to sit on my back!”

“W-what?!” Alphys blushed. Nope. No way was she doing that. Why the hell would Undyne ask that? _Did she want a challenge or something?_ The thought upset Alphys. She knew she was carrying a few extra pounds but she did not equal more than seven children!

“Oh wait! I meant like! I need a little weight I’m not saying like that you’re heavy I just- hey, are you okay?”

 _No. Alphys was not okay_ the blonde girl sniffled. Undyne was stuttering some things about not meaning it and about how she TOTALLY didn’t mean it like that and she TOTALLY meant it like she just needed a starter weight but Alphys wasn’t having any of it. Eventually Undyne just sighed. “Alphys, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you!” she said Alphys sniffled and wiped her eyes again. Maybe if Undyne really was sorry…

Alphys looked up and nodded. “Okay, I’m… uh I’m s-sorry I flipped o-out…”

“N-No no! It was my fault!” _was Undyne blushing?_ Alphys tried to distinguish the colour on the other's cheeks, but Undyne quickly turned to the side as she began to rub the back of her neck.

“Uh, I know! I’ll take you to a café after practice and buy you like… uh bubble tea or something. I have mine with piping hot uh…. rocks! Yeah because I’m really tough! Grr!” Undyne posed, flexing her arms like Alphys had seen Aaron do so many times in the past. She giggled. _Eat rocks? How cute…_

Alphys had now taken to mentally pinching herself every time the word ‘cute’ was thought in respects to Undyne.

Undyne smiled a cute _(pinch)_ small smile. For some reason this smile seemed soft, almost gentle. It was much less energetic than her usual toothy grin but the intensity made Alphys blush.

“O-okay. Do you know a-any Cafés around here?” Alphys couldn’t help herself looking around. She could see Mettaton standing by the poolside talking to a dripping wet Papyrus. As if he knew he was being watched, Mettaton turned to Alphys and winked. She knew he was going to be going home with the swimmer tonight.

Alphys turned back to Undyne, who was still wearing her cute ( _pinch_ ) hopeful expression.

“Um… I hoped you might. I don’t usually go to cafes… its weird when you go alone right?” _no_ Alphys thought. She went alone all the time. It was fine, cafes were some of the best places to be alone with your homework and thoughts. Alphys nodded to Undyne.

“I know a place,” she admitted. Hopefully Undyne would like the café that she frequented.

“Great!” Undyne whooped. She turned around, hands on hips as she looked at the boys locker room entrance. “Oh! Capitan is here! Time for me to do my thing!” Undyne winked at Alphys, turning her bright red. Alphys wondered if you could die from blood rushing to your head and away again so many times in a day in succession.

Alphys scurried back over to her seat still blushing. Undyne waved at her as she moved to the starting board. Looks like she wasn’t the only one trying out for Capitan. Papyrus was in the line-up too, along with around 6 other guys. Alphys decided the Capitan was the guy in the speedo with the hat and goggles on. He looked more like the swimmers in her anime than any of the others in the room.

“Go Pap!” A voice called from beside Alphys. It wasn’t Mettaton and she turned to see a man with a large hoodie and shorts on. He was definitely not their age. He had brown hair that looked like it could be neat and curly like Papyrus’ but it had been slept on and not introduced to a comb in months. The man slouched with a lazy grin on his face.

“Sans! I didn’t know you were coming!” Mettaton called. “Alphys, Dear scooch over one? This is Papyrus’ brother Sans.” Sans held out a hand.

“Pleasure.” Alphys hesitantly held out her hand to shake his, however as soon as their hands touched a loud fart sound erupted. Sans started laughing loudly.

“Hey! Stop taking her attention! Alphys watch me!” Undyne called

Alphys blushed as she heard Undyne calling out for affection it was.... _NOT CUTE! Manly as hell_! A voice inside Alphys’ head called. Alphys, although she didn't agree with it being 'manly as hell' decided she didn't want the mental slap for calling Undyne cute again. Alphys wondered when she had started having Undyne as a mental voice.

Speaking of Undyne, the other woman was crouched over in a starting position. She was now wearing goggles while her hair had been messily looped around her hair tie to make a tight bun.

There was a whistle and off the group went.

Alphys called for Undyne while Sans and Mettaton seemed to be fighting over who could shout for Papyrus the loudest. Mettaton's voice was winning, mostly because it was higher and could be heard on more frequencies than Sans' lower and slower voice.

In the end, Undyne touched down first baring her teeth in some kind of smile and splashing around like she was only about to start the race. She didn't look tired at all. Papyrus came in fourth. Now he DID look tired. He was panting, but was also the first to congratulate Undyne.

Alphys cheered and smiled. She didn't realise she was doing it, but Undyne's grin was catching. As soon as she realised what she was doing, the smile fell from Alphys' face. Wow, she was being embarrassing! _Too forward, too weird!_

Undyne pulled herself out of the pool and helped Papyrus out as she walked past his lane. His face showed he was grateful for it. Undyne put an arm around Papyrus and the two stumbled to the ones cheering for them.

"Well done Papy! You looked great!" Mettaton clapped.

"Yeah, well done, bro!" Sans called. His hands were now stuffed into his pockets and he was wearing a large but lazy smile as he looked upon his brother with droopy eyes. Papyrus ducked his head, blushing to himself at his brother’s praise. Undyne took this as an opportunity to noogie the boy. There were laughs from all those around.

“Just think Papyrus! I’m Captain now! That means you can be deputy!” Undyne grinned. Papyrus smiled back at her.

“R-really?” Undyne nodded. “Wowie! I’m going to be so popular!”

Everyone began to laugh again as Papyrus dreamily covered his cheeks with his hands and looked off into space.

Alphys couldn’t remember a time she laughed so much. Was this… what having a group of friends was like?

She kinda wished this feeling could last forever


	4. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you notice the style change about half way there that is a 6 month hiatus from this story I took before I decided to motivate my ass to get this out as my first Alphyne fic before I move on to some Komahina (thats a different fandom entirely darlings)  
> I hope to finish this in the next few weeks and be ready for my new fandom then!

Alphys picked the café ran by her favourite bartender in town. Grillby was quiet, but Alphys liked that about the man. It meant that she didn’t need to worry about him ever interrupting her thoughts. She found that she could almost always tell him what she was thinking anyway. Grillby was a good listener, the type who would never tell a soul anything.

This was weird for Alphys. They weren’t sitting at the bar like she usually would; They were sat on a pair of the heart shaped chairs that were covered in lace and pink frills. Alphys couldn’t help but wonder why Grillby was aiming so much for the female market when the campus was just down the road and guys needed coffee too. Saying that, Aaron, the body builder on campus, was having no problems with sitting there on a frilly chair sipping a drink from a pink and white cup. Shyren was with him, looking around as her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Alphys just wanted to run over and tell the other it was fine, but she wasn't here alone today.

Undyne came back to the table carrying one bubble tea and one large coffee. The coffee had Latte art of some kind of cat on the top. Alphys wondered if Undyne had dared Grillby to do it or if the other was going soft. After all, Alphys did just watch Grillby following the bobbing coffee cat over the top of his glasses.

“So!” Undyne started as she slammed the drinks down. Alphys took her mint bubble tea while Undyne picked up her mug to take a sip of her steaming mug. She didn’t even flinch as the burning liquid slid down her throat, but Alphys did.

“Isn’t that… r...really hot?” Alphys asked meekly. She didn’t really want Undyne to get angry at her for asking, but she really needed to know how anyone could swallow something that was a similar temperature to molten lava. Alphys knew it would’ve been hot; she’d had one of Grillby’s coffees before.

“Yeah! It’s great!” Undyne grinned as she went to take another gulp. Alphys flinched again. “I like my coffee hot! I hate the cold!” Undyne took another sip, draining the cup. Jeez, she really did like hot things…

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Nope!” Undyne flashed Alphys a large grin. Alphys felt her cheeks on fire and she looked down. Undyne laughed. “Aw, are you blushing? That’s cute!”

“Uhh!” Alphys blushed deeper. _No way no way did Undyne just call her cute!_ Of course, at the realisation of what she had said, Undyne started to blush too.

“I uh, I mean… you’re appealing! No! You’re nice! Yeah! Even someone as tough as me can notice nice people! I eat rocks argh!” Undyne flexed her arms, showing Alphys just how ‘tough’ she was. Alphys smiled, she was trying not to laugh so hard. Undyne really did try too hard to be tough. She already was. But the attempts were _PINCH PINCH PINCH!_ Alphys stopped before she could allow herself to think the word again. She needed to stop with the cute unless she could think of a perfectly normal reason for a friend to be calling a friend cute.

“SO! Let’s get a conversation going!” Undyne decided. She rocked back on her chair and put her hands behind her head. She was grinning wildly with her eyes closed. “What do you do at school?”

“W-what do you mean?” Alphys replied. Was Undyne asking about clubs? Was she asking about classes?

“Like, I do swimming! Do you do anything?” Undyne grinned wider as she elaborated.

“I… uh I guess I do some clubs.” _Did I really have to tell her how much of a nerd I am?_ Apparently so, as Undyne looked immediately interested when she heard Alphys was in clubs.

“I um… I go to the robotics club a-and the um… programming club and t-the… A-anime club…” Alphys looked away. She was actually pretty proud of her clubs. She was the head of the anime club but there was no way she was going to show Undyne how passionate she was about it. The other would probably think she was really weird for liking that nerdy crap.

When Alphys looked back, she saw interest sparkling in Undynes eyes. _Really? Was Alphys really that interesting?_

“Ohh what’s anime?”

…..

….

She… really just asked that?

“You… you don’t know w-what… anime is?” Alphys looked at Undyne with wide eyes. _Oh no… now she was going to…_

“Nope. Want to explain?”

Alphys was already on her phone pulling up youtube.

 

\-------

“woooowwww!” Undyne looked like she had stars in her eye. She looked so invested in what Alphys was saying. She looked like she wanted to know even more. “So… they have massive swords? Bigger than people themselves? And… and they go on amazing adventures and stuff? That is sooo cool!!” Undyne patted the table excitedly. “And you watch different animes at the club?”

“Uh… I-it’s just… they’re… they’re just… anime… not ani-animes…” Alphys was looking at Undyne with a goofy look on her face. She was curled in on herself, trying not to take up too much room in the café.

“Can I come? Like, next time? I wanna see some cool anime!” Undyne had pulled her hands into fists up by her chest. She looked determined. At what, Alphys wasn’t sure.

“S-sure….” Alphys nodded. “B-but for now, shall we go?” Undyne seemed to think for a second, before checking her watch.

“Uh… Yeah… its late isn’t it? Aw man! Guess we better go home now!”

“G-go?” Alphys looked around. Even if she had been the one to suggest it she wasn’t sure she wanted the swimmer to leave yet. What if Undyne went home and realised how much she hated the tme she had just spent with Alphys? What if she told Mettaton to stop hanging out with her? What if Bratty and Catty found some rumours about Alphys? What if-

“Hey! Alphy! You okay?” Alphys snapped out she looked at the worried look on Undyne’s face and laughed nervously.

“S-sorry… youre right! L-lets go h-home!” Undyne gave Alphys an odd look, why did the other look so scared a second ago? Did she see a bug? Did Undyne scare her? Undyne decided to try and made sure.

“You know, I’m not scary! I mean I know I can crush all the boulders in the world- well not all of them- but I can’t crush you! Well… I could… but I wouldn’t! And I’m tough and I’m gonna protect you and-!”

“U-undyne!” Alphys butted in. she wondered if she was sweating. She felt like she was after all. Why would she butt in? Undyne was talking!

“Oh! Sorry Alphy! I didn’t mean to ramble! I thought you were scared of me!”

Alphys let out a sigh of almost relief. Maybe Undyne did like her if she was worried about Aphys not liking her. Although her words weren’t that reassuring, Alphys felt like she mostly understood what Undyne was trying to say, it made her smile to think someone was really trying to be friends with someone like her who didn’t have any.

“I’m um… I’m not scared. Y-you’re just a normal person too, right?” Undyne seemed to brighten at that.

“Yeah! I’m just normal! But I’m strong too! Yeah!” Alphys giggled, toi _cute_! Alphys pinched herself as she stood up.

“Okay, let’s go! Hey! Mister! I wanna pay!” Grillby nodded once, walking over to the same register Undyne was going over to.

Alphys didn’t even realise that Undyne had paid until the other was ushering her out the door.

“y-you d-didn’t have to…” Alphys stammered as she was pushed out. “Well! You can pay next time! Come on, I’ll walk you home!”

Alphys didn’t know which part of that sentence she was more excited about the promised ‘next time’ or the fact Undyne was going to walk her home.

She still hadn’t properly decided by the time she got home and she parted from Undyne with a simple wave of the hand as the other began running back the way they had come.


End file.
